


The Way the House of the Father Falls

by tomfoolery14



Series: how art thou fallen from heaven [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Edom (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Immortals, M/M, Princes Of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: there is a time when we must all return to live in the houses of our fathers, asmodeus had said when magnus first returned to the blood red soil of edom. he had envisioned magnus standing at his right hand, as prince regent of the realm.





	The Way the House of the Father Falls

**Author's Note:**

> my brand of edom royalty magnus is being stoked by these most recent episodes so i'm running with it because why not

_there is a time when we must all return to live in the houses of our fathers,_ asmodeus had said when magnus first returned to the blood red soil of edom. he had envisioned magnus standing at his right hand, as prince regent of the realm.

“my father underestimated me down to his last breath,” magnus mused, rolling his forefinger and thumb together thoughtfully. dried blood was caked under his fingernails, smeared across the black of his nail varnish. “but i was the only true heir he spawned, out of all his children. he destroyed them all because they were unworthy; he should have known that the worthy would overtake him in time.”

“edom is yours now, your highness,” alec murmured in his ear as he leaned across the arm of the ornate onyx throne, lips so close they brushed along the shell teasingly. “you are the prince of the realm, with an army of edomei at your command and thousands of lesser demons that will fight and die in your name.”

magnus hummed in assent, tilting his chin up. “and  _you_  are the new prince regent, alexander. you will serve in my absence, and i will entrust to you…everything.” coaxing him to turn towards the warm candle light with a finger against his chin, he appraised his exquisite perversion with reverence. an angel of raziel lying with the heir of a prince of hell–there could be nothing more beautifully blasphemous. “you would look breathtaking in a crown, i daresay.”

“as you wish.”

“what i wish,” magnus drawled, “is for you to sit with me as my equal.” there was just enough room between his thighs for alec to settle given the way he was draped lazily across his throne. 

without hesitation, alec moved from his place of supposition on the divan to the lap of the prince in exaltation.

magnus’ fingers walked across alec’s shoulder and up the base of his skull to card lightly through his tousled hair. there were bits of ash still entangled within the strands that left chalky black smears in their wake. “our rule together will usher in a new dawn,” he whispered. “edom is in our hands. whatever shall we do with it?”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
